


Прятки

by tmaliee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Study, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Linear Narrative, Out of Character, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaliee/pseuds/tmaliee
Summary: Если это и было игрой, в первом раунде проиграли оба.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 33





	Прятки

**Author's Note:**

> У Мадары проблемы с доверием.  
> Мне кажется, сложно назвать отношения абсолютно нездоровыми, но что-то такое есть.

Тобирама нежно перебирает его волосы, распутывая потрёпанные ветром пряди, убирает их в незамысловатую причёску, затем, невесомо касаясь ушей, распускает всё, чего мгновение назад касались тонкие пальцы, осторожно массирует кожу головы и начинает вновь. Мадара не может сдержать тихого стона от неуместного ощущения внутреннего покоя и того, насколько быстро Сенджу удалось сделать подобные действия привычными.

Ложь. Гнилостно сладкая, головокружительная ложь.

Тобирама играет с выбившимися прядями, вплетая в них ромашки, наклоняется ближе, оставляет лёгкий поцелуй на щеке и, слыша тяжёлое дыхание, удовлетворённо закрывает глаза:

– Учиха примут участие в разработке военных укреплений?

Атмосфера рушится вместе с верой в чужие идеалы.

Слишком прямо. Раньше попытки выведать информацию превращались в затяжные вечера разговоров, ласк, скрытых психологических приёмов и секса. К сожалению, в последние месяцы Мадара всё чаще задаётся вопросом, осталось ли у Тобирамы хоть немного совести.

– Конфиденциальность, _Сенджу_ , – отвечает он и, чувствуя нарастающее недовольство, ставит точку в споре, у которого на протяжении вот уже нескольких лет не было ни вразумительного начала, ни долгожданного конца: – Пока Учиха сохраняют суверенитет, подобные вопросы будут решаться внутри клана.

Тобирама отстраняется и тихо хмыкает:

– И всё же хотелось бы знать, как часто глава _суверенных Учиха_ будет заявляться в мой дом после полуночи.

– Предпочту оставить это недосказанностью.

Фальшивка. Тобирама прямолинеен, лжёт, вероятно, так же редко, как сквернословит, но, если всё-таки приходится, зрелище выходит стоящим, а жертве остаётся лишь сочувствовать.

Жаль, но Мадара не верит.

Он мстит тем же вечером. Вжимает лживого Сенджу в постель, сцеловывая стоны с раскрасневшихся губ, оставляет метки на бёдрах, плечах, поднимается к шее, кусает нежную кожу там, где даже идиотский воротник не скроет следы от посторонних глаз. Мадара очерчивает челюсть, подбородок, осторожно надавливает на кадык, наслаждаясь задушенными стонами; касается подрагивающих ресниц, прикусывает мочку уха и толкается сильнее, входя во всю длину.

Тобирама запрокидывает голову, выгибается и окончательно теряет контроль над чакрой, отдавая так много, что кончики пальцев, сжимающие руку, начинают неметь. Мадара мысленно закатывает глаза, втягивая его в поцелуй, и старается сохранить самообладание, когда грубая, слегка потеплевшая ладонь касается шеи, притягивая ближе.

Не победишь, Тобирама. Если честно, ты уже проиграл.

Кто это начал, сказать сложно. Однажды Мадара защищает Сенджу на Совете – _не его_ , вечно напоминает подсознание, _идею_ , – а неделю спустя Тобирама предлагает провести ночь за столом со стратегическими картами (вернее, как выясняется позже, _на_ нём). Тогда доверия между ними нет, впрочем, нет и сейчас: Тобирама проверяет, не заперты ли окна и двери и не смеет прикоснуться, если под одеждой спрятано больше двух кунаев, из-за чего избавление от неё напоминает, скорее, разоружение.

Он сам не осмеливается показывать больше того, что Тобираме позволено видеть. _Можешь взять тело – душу забрать не позволю._ Вот только в постоянном присутствии раздражение – и другие менее значительные состояния – скрывать оказывается сложно, поэтому Мадара изо всех сил подавляет нарастающую бурю, считает до восьми и не позволяет себе больше одного тяжёлого вздоха.

Их отношения – не что иное, как ненавязчивый контроль и взаимный обмен информацией; _блеф_ – о чувствах нет и речи. Да и не могли они возникнуть всего через пару месяцев после формального прекращения вражды. Оба видят возможность, оба выбирают ей воспользоваться, вот и вся совместимость.

Тобирама сидит до ночи, Мадара терпеть не может засыпать под его бормотание. Мадара безвозвратно одалживает принадлежности для письма, Тобирама морщит нос от одной лишь мысли. Оба напиваются после завершения больших проектов, ни один не может позволить себе даже на минуту потерять бдительность.

Впрочем, они пьют вместе однажды. Погода ужасная, звёзд нет, а улицы совершенно пустые. Тобирама расслабляется и рассказывает что-то о жизни. Простые факты, маловероятно даже, что правдивые, да и до чужого прошлого ему нет никакого дела, но Мадара слушает. Потому что неделя выдалась ужасной, а голос у него почему-то успокаивающий. С этого самого момента что-то идёт не так.

На ступенях холодно, но алкоголь согревает, и Мадара уже неиронично начинает засыпать, когда до его ушей доносится тихий смешок. _Усмешка_ , поправляет он, потому что Сенджу вряд ли хоть немного весело. Тобирама опирается на локти, запрокидывает голову и, рассматривая чёрное небо, любезно сообщает, что не против, если они _оба_ сегодня проведут ночь в его доме, потому что тот ближе и Мадара совершенно точно подпортит свою репутацию, вот так заснув на лестнице у входа в административное здание.

Не против? А вот Мадара ещё как. Он выпрямляется, даёт себе минуту, чтобы собраться с мыслями и аргументировать предполагаемый отказ, однако сначала отвлекается на оголившийся кадык, а потом и вовсе начинает рассматривать профиль, увлеченно очерчивая детали. Тобирама поворачивается, приподнимает бровь, и в мгновение витиеватое «пожалуй, откажусь» становится коротким и недвусмысленным «прекрасно». Мадара морщится от ментальной пощёчины, обещая, что больше никогда и никому не позволит себя напоить.

Иногда он чувствует вину, совсем призрачную, так что игнорировать несложно, вот только маленькие победы уже не кажутся таковыми. Когда Тобирама путается в докладах, потому что прошлой ночью спал, очевидно, меньше, чем хотелось бы, из-за прекрасно совпавшей по времени прогулки по местным заведениям. Или когда Мадара с лёгкостью бьёт его аргументы перед главами других кланов, потому что они уже обсуждали эту тему на днях. Честно? Надоедает в первые же месяцы, и в какой-то момент он даже искренне желает Сенджу удачи. Не из осведомлённости в собственном превосходстве – хотя и об этом не стоит забывать, – а, скорее, из желания наконец победить честно.

Со временем споры становятся не такими разгоряченными и напоминают, скорее, мирный обмен мнениями. В один день Тобирама даже ловит его после одного из таких обсуждений, в отсутствие посторонних глаз целует в макушку и шепчет «спасибо» за предложенные правки, прежде чем скрыться в своих лабораториях. Мадара моментально напрягается, но не говорит ни слова, предпочитая всё же остаться в сомнительных объятьях. Некоторые вещи продолжают находиться за пределами его понимания.

Однажды Тобирама просит помощи в своих опытах. Мадара соглашается больше от скуки, чем потому что правда хочет помочь. Задача на первый взгляд простая – говорить, вот только Мадара скорее спрячется в гендзюцу, чем не солжёт на некоторые – довольно конкретные – вопросы. Если это новый способ вытягивания информации, то он разочарован, потому что скрытые приёмы – одно, а _вот это_ – совершенно другое.

Тобирама начинает с простого:

– Имя и позиция в клане.

– Учиха Мадара, глава, – чеканит он, направляя чакру в заранее подготовленные печати, и, когда ничего не происходит, интересуется, как мог пролететь на первом же вопросе.

– Попробуй эту, – предлагает Тобирама, передавая лист с немного видоизменённым рисунком.

Теперь срабатывает как надо: символы становятся бледно-жёлтым, практически полностью сливаясь с собственным оттенком выцветшей бумаги, а их свечение оставляет на стенах едва заметные блики. Тобирама сверяется с цветовой палитрой, над которой работал последние пару недель – _шестнадцать дней_ , уточняет Мадара, вспоминая точную дату, когда его дом начал наполняться всевозможным разноцветным хламом, – и что-то задумчиво пишет в блокноте.

– Хорошо, теперь солги, – просит он, не отрывая взгляд от заметок.

У Мадары с лёгкостью наберется целый свиток вещей, которые он недоговаривает. Чувства, эмоции, амбиции – практически любой аспект жизни можно расписать на подпункты и предъявить как доказательство давно утратившей мотивированность скрытности. Он всерьёз думает рассказать какую-нибудь историю, близкую к реальности, но совершенно лживую в деталях, чтобы в отместку за само существование этого диалога сбить Тобираму с толку и испортить эксперимент, но, _ками_ , это так по-детски. Мадара подносит руку к печати, и, как только указательный палец осторожно касается чернил, окончательно отказывается от идеи.

– Твой мисо был… довольно хорош? – пробует, останавливаясь на простых фактах.

Изображение моментально становится розовым. Тобирама в недоумении рассматривает спектр, затем символ, _его лицо_ и откладывает карандаш.

– Настолько плохо?

– Не то чтобы…

Рисунок багровеет.

– Понял, уточню рецепт ещё раз.

Они молчат всего пару секунд – жалкое мгновение по сравнению с тем, сколько времени им пришлось провести вместе за последние месяцы, но под пристальным взглядом Мадара даже физически ощущает собственное напряжение, которое вот-вот выльется во что-то ужасное. Неспроста, потому что, изучив его с головы до ног, Тобирама прочищает горло и берёт чистый лист, чтобы в десяток аккуратных черт повторить иероглиф и присоединиться к расспросу.

– Тобирама Сенджу, – произносит он, едва касаясь бумаги. – Второй по старшинству.

Информацию сложно поставить под сомнение: это знают все. Сенджу Тобирама – учёный, сенсор, прекрасный воин, в клане уступающий только брату, выгодная партия, привереда и ещё много всего интересного. Мадаре не нужно даже смотреть на печать, чтобы представить всё те же жёлтые блики, вот только _одна фраза_ , и ситуация теряет всякий смысл, потому что его правда – голубая.

– Что это значит?

– Эта комбинация, – начинает Тобирама, взглядом указывая на листы между ними, – самая точная из всего, что я пробовал, но цветовое значение перемещается по спектру в зависимости от человека, что не очень-то…

– Неэффективно, – соглашается Мадара. Абсолютно. Никто не станет разбираться в психологии цвета отдельного шиноби, особенно если технология разрабатывается для полевых условий. – Цвета как-то связаны с восприятием?

– Оттенки – безусловно, остальное я пытаюсь выяснить.

– Скажи что-нибудь.

Что угодно, думает Мадара, в мире столько простых ненавязчивых тем, однако жалеет о просьбе, как только тот открывает рот.

– Я безоружен.

Его правда по-прежнему голубая.

– Самое глупое, что я слышал от тебя. – Внешне Мадара сохраняет спокойствие, однако сердце тут же падает куда-то в желудок. Звучит, как угроза, оскорбление, нет, это _и есть_ оскорбление, потому что ни одна живая душа не станет разоружаться в его присутствии, если для этого нет особых причин. Потому что _Тобирама_ не должен разоружаться, если для этого нет особых причин.

– Хочешь проверить?

– Обойдёмся без этого.

Скрывать эмоции сложно, а расстояние в один котацу вовсе уменьшает вероятность скрыть даже малейшие колебания до нуля. Однако Тобирама чувствует не столько благодаря своим способностям, сколько из-за температуры, постепенно повышающейся в комнате. Фиксаторы микроклимата в лабораториях ужасно чувствительны к энергии; изо дня в день они выдают одни и те же значения, и по какой-то причине именно Мадаре с каждым визитом удаётся всё сильнее портить показатели.

Казалось бы, ничего необычного, такое случалось и раньше, поэтому любые обвинения не только бессмысленны, но ещё и необоснованны. Вот только в какой-то момент эмоциональное напряжение достигает той точки, когда печать, работающая на одной его чакре, за считаные секунды сжигает лист. Мадара не успевает даже открыть рот, чтобы как-то защититься.

– Дай мне руку, – тут же просит Тобирама, рассматривая остатки бумаги, и протягивает ладонь.

Его пальцы холодные, его чакра, к слову, тоже – холодная. Она так медленно течёт по каналам, что иногда Мадаре приходится напрягать все свои рецепторы, чтобы просто почувствовать её. Подобный контроль, честно говоря, просто поражает, но что поражает еще сильнее, так это способность контролировать не только свои, но и _чужие_ потоки. Их стихии, как выясняется, прекрасно подавляют одна другую.

– Твои приборы в безопасности, не беспокойся, – сообщает Мадара, чувствуя нарастающую головную боль вперемешку с иррациональной, практически детской обидой.

Что, боишься за свои игрушки?

– Дело не … – начинает Тобирама, однако, встречаясь с испытывающим взглядом, делает небольшую, но вполне заметную паузу, – _не совсем_ в этом.

Мадара старательно сдерживает смех, вот только смешного мало. Нечто вышедшее из строя ощущается теперь даже физически, и будет откровенной ложью сказать, что это по-прежнему его ни капли не волнует.

Отказываться он также не спешит, тщательно взвешивает каждую возможность. Таких много – от открытого побега до пассивной конфронтации, – но почему-то каждая новая кажется хуже предыдущей. Если Мадара и соглашается, то из чистого упрямства.

– Перчатки будут мешать, – предупреждает Тобирама, сохраняя расстояние.

– Они остаются, – отрезает он, вкладывая свою руку в чужую ладонь.

Ощущения вполне привычные: легкие волны, поднимающиеся от кончиков пальцев к предплечью, едва осязаемые из-за отсутствия прямого контакта с кожей. Становится легче. Мышцы постепенно расслабляются, а дыхание больше не кажется большой проблемой. Тобирама тянет его на себя.

– Ты просил руку, – напоминает Мадара, оказывая сопротивление, но быстро сдаётся и нехотя падает в объятия, потому что, каким бы любителем грязных приёмов Тобирама ни был, нападать в подобной ситуации не станет.

Слепое доверие стоит, конечно, гораздо больше протянутой ладони, но, когда в полном беспорядке из его клановых одежд пальцы легко касаются висков, наконец облегчая головную боль, Мадара понимает, что не сильно жалеет. По крайней мере, на этот раз.

Тобирама снова что-то рассказывает. До ужаса простое и в какой-то степени даже бессмысленное. Мадара наблюдает, как с каждой фразой его печать меняет оттенки – голубой, лазурный, ультрамарин, – и, лениво отмечая колебания в самодельном спектре, интересуется, не ошибся ли, согласившись на всё это.

Отвлекает его повисшая в воздухе фраза, такая тихая, что почти не разобрать, но цветовое поле останавливается на королевском синем, и Мадара слышит. Едва различимые извинения эхом отдаются в голове, совершенно сбивая с толку. Жаль? _За что?_

Это сложно осмыслить и ещё сложнее принять, поэтому он предпочитает не уточнять, забыть, в очередной раз проигнорировать. Вот только не получается, потому что пару дней тяжёлых размышлений спустя Мадара наконец осознаёт: с того самого вечера за стратегическими картами Тобирама ни разу не пытался ему навредить.

Он понимает, что именно не так, когда видит кровь, и игнорировать уже не получается.

Тобирама возвращается с миссии и первым же делом берется лечить пострадавших сокомандников. Взгляд сосредоточен на повреждённых тканях, брови сведены, на лбу проступают капельки пота. Всё идёт как надо, и Мадара даже собирается покинуть жалкое подобие медпункта – потому что, очевидно, о его людях всё же есть кому позаботиться, – однако у самого выхода вспоминает, что «его людей» в здании на один больше. Он бормочет что-то неразборчивое и неохотно возвращается в унылое помещение.

К тому моменту Тобирама сам сидит на кушетке, пока обеспокоенные шиноби перемещают тяжело раненных в настоящий госпиталь. На пути его останавливает куноичи, чтобы сообщить о состоянии пострадавших Учиха, и, как только «Мадара-сама» глухо отражается от стен, взгляд красных глаз концентрируется на нем целиком и полностью. Мадара мысленно хмыкает.

– Без жертв-таки не обошлось, – констатирует он.

Тобирама едва слышно вздыхает. Всё как прежде: Мадаре нужны детали, мелкие подробности, которые обычно не предоставляют в отчётах, а его настоящее положение практически безнаказанно позволяет выведать. Однако Тобирама не начинает рассказ, не посылает его куда подальше и даже не пытается избежать открытого диалога, что кажется наиболее ожидаемым из трёх вариантов. Он резко бледнеет, сжимает края кушетки и начинает кашлять. Кровью. Сердце Мадары пропускает пару ударов, и он тут же оказывается рядом.

– Кажется, внутреннее кровотечение… не могу определить, – сообщает Тобирама, опираясь теперь уже на его плечо.

– У тебя _что_?

Объяснения выходят не очень информативными, потому что с каждой фразой Тобирама начинает кашлять только сильнее.

Взгляд мечется между помутневшими глазами, и мгновение спустя Мадара срывает перчатки, откидывая их куда подальше, чтобы приложить одну руку к щеке, нащупывая висок большим пальцем и убеждаясь в нормальной работе органов чувств, а другую – к груди в поисках повреждений.

Его навыки ограничиваются одной только возможностью оказания первой помощи, но даже с весьма односторонними познаниями в медицине он прекрасно чувствует, что что-то не так: каждый удар вызывает странные волны, концентрирующиеся в правом лёгком. Мадара активирует шаринган, с легким отвращением рассматривает повреждённое _нечто_ , как можно нежнее жмёт на точку недалеко от солнечного сплетения, и… ничего. Совершенно ничего не происходит.

– Почему не... – Осознание ударяет, сильно, и мелкая дрожь пронзает от ужаса и едва сдерживаемой ярости. _Конечно_ , идиот только что самостоятельно лечил команду.

Многие говорят, что из Тобирамы вышел бы неплохой медик. Мадара в общем-то согласен… с поправкой на то, что до ужаса тупой.

– Позовите Хашираму! – рычит он, морщась от собственного голоса. – _Сейчас же!_

Тобирама тоже едва заметно морщится; из-за неоправданной громкости или же перспективы встречи с братом в подобных обстоятельствах, сказать сложно. Он пытается убрать ладонь со своего лица и отодвинуться, но Мадара совершенно отказывается идти на компромиссы и не позволяет произойти ни тому, ни другому.

– Если я тебя сейчас отпущу, ты отключишься, – сообщает он, завершая фразу рваным вдохом. _Черт возьми._

Сенджу знает – нет, _они оба_ знают, – что это ложь, но Мадара не может вот так просто отпустить, потому что в ушах звенит и сердце бьётся гораздо сильнее, чем должно бы, от накатившей тревоги. Потому что Тобирама горячий, его правое лёгкое вот-вот отправится на каникулы, а любое неосторожное действие может усилить кровотечение, и Мадара понятия не имеет, что будет делать, если он сейчас умрёт у него на руках.

Они не разговаривают около недели, но Мадара знает, что ублюдок в порядке. В большей степени благодаря медицинским отчётам – физическое состояние те описывают исчерпывающе, – однако и случайно услышанные разговоры оказываются довольно полезными. Ему вопросов не задают. Из вежливости или по другой причине – не важно: сказать всё равно нечего.

Вещи Тобирамы остаются на своих местах, но дом пустеет, потому что без обладателя все исследования, свитки с печатями и неаккуратные схемы превращаются в обычные стопки испорченной бумаги, которая и у Мадары имеется в избытке, а оружие, бережно спрятанное в разных частях резиденции и найденное ещё в первые недели, кажется чьей-то неудавшейся шуткой. 

Кто это начал? Ответ очевиден, но он предпочёл бы не знать, потому что в один момент скрытый обман становится бесстыдным _само_ обманом. Потому что Мадаре требуется восемь месяцев, _восемь полных лун_ , чтобы это понять, и он не собирается упускать еще и девятую.

Впервые после инцидента они пересекаются в Башне; ни в госпитале, ни в одной из их резиденций, ни даже в доме Хаширамы – _в Башне_ , где всё и началось. Тобирама действительно в порядке – от осознания становится легче, как будто нечто, давившее на грудь, в конце концов признаёт поражение и отступает.

Мадара рассматривает его недовольное лицо, пока тот разговаривает с кем-то из Совета, и, как только вопрос оказывается решён – хотя, по омрачившемуся выражению, скорее, отложен – бесцеремонно забирает Сенджу, запираясь с ним в одном из кабинетов.

Тобирама не удивлен. Сложно сказать, что именно он испытывает, но это не удивление. И не разочарование, мелькает где-то на задворках сознания. Возможно, он просто устал.

Они говорят. Впервые за долгое время это действительно диалог, обмен мнениями. Мадара анализирует факты, а не тембр голоса и начинает сомневаться, что хотя бы раз до этого действительно слушал. Тобирама, в свою очередь, даёт ему достаточно времени, чтобы обдумать сказанное и сформулировать всё, что он сам хочет озвучить.

У Мадары есть вопросы; есть и ответы, но они едва ли могут помочь, потому что месяцы наедине с собственными подозрениями доказали, что те, как минимум, ненадёжны и безосновательны. Он спрашивает, всё, что когда-либо хотел узнать, прислушиваясь теперь уже к чужим словам, пока утомление не побеждает любопытство.

В один момент оба понимают, что сказать больше нечего. Мадара выстукивает ритм, удобно расположившись на столе, Тобирама молча наблюдает за движением его пальцев. Когда это происходит, Мадара осознаёт, что, возможно, что-то пошло не так гораздо раньше: возможно, всё их знакомство было чередой нерегулярных, но обременительных упущений. Подобное вообще можно исправить?

Сопровождаемый спокойным взглядом он слезает со столешницы и, неловко прокашлявшись, кланяется:

– Учиха Мадара, глава _суверенных_ Учиха.

Тобираме требуется некоторое время, чтобы осознать, что происходит, но всё в порядке, торопиться некуда. Постепенно понимание расцветает на его лице, сменяя привычно озадаченное выражение; он тихо усмехается – _смеется_ , поправляет Мадара, – подходит немного ближе, устанавливает зрительный контакт и в поклоне произносит:

– Тобирама Сенджу, второй по старшинству.

Если это и было игрой, в первом раунде проиграли оба.


End file.
